San Fransisco und zurück?
by GILSARAFAN
Summary: Eine Story über die Probleme der beiden!
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Gil Grissom, Supervisor der Nachtschicht, saß in seinem Büro. Sein Dienst war schon beendet, doch er musste noch die Beurteilungen der einzelnen Mitarbeiter fertig machen. Conrad würde sonst morgen Amok laufen!

Sie waren schon alle gegangen, nur er war noch da! Dachte er grimmig. Na ja er war ja selbst Schuld, ich muss mir angewöhnen sie als erstes zu machen.

Er saß noch einen Moment so im Gedanken vertieft, da bemerkte er Sara, die an seinem Büro vorbei lief. Was machte sie noch hier? Er suchte nach ihr und fand sie im Pausenraum.

„Sara, was machst du noch hier? Du hattest vor 2 Stunden Dienstschluss."

„Hey Boss, ich bin gleich weg. Tut mir leid wenn ich dich gestört habe!" sagte Sara.

„Du hast mich nicht gestört. Ich meinte nur, du hast schon so viele Überstunden. Außerdem wolltet ihr doch was trinken gehen!"

„Ich hab nur die Analyse der Fasern abgewartet. Mehr darf ich, seit dem Debbie Malin Fall, ja eh nicht mehr machen! Kein Solo Fall mehr, nur noch mit Aufpasser an die Tatorte. Denke ja nicht das ich das nicht bemerkt habe!"

Sara redete sich in Rage. Gil stand vor ihr und konnte nichts sagen. Sie hatte ja Recht. Aber seit dem Fall hatte er Alpträume. Er hatte Angst ihr könnte was passieren. Das würde er nicht ertragen. Es war ihm klar, dass es ihr nicht passte, aber er konnte die Bilder von Debbie nicht vergessen! Als er die Leiche gesehen hatte, dachte er im ersten Moment es wäre Sara. Also wollte er sie beschützen.

Sara sah ihn an. Ihr war klar woran er dachte. Seit diesem Fall war ihre persönliche Beziehung noch schwieriger geworden. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. Sie wollte einfach nur noch weg.

„Hier ist die Analyse vom Kemp Fall. Du brauchst nur noch abzeichnen. Gute Nacht!" sagte Sara und warf den Bericht auf den Tisch. Sie drehte sich um und lief raus.

Gil stand im Pausenraum und war sich klar, dass er Sara anders behandeln musste. Aber er konnte nicht. Er liebte sie und deshalb wollte er nicht das ihr was passierte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara fuhr nach Hause. Sie duschte sich und wollte, bevor sie schlafen ging, noch die neuesten News hören. Sie machte grad das Radio an, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Sidle."

„Hey Sara. Hier ist Matt!"

„Matt! Wie geht es dir, Rosie und der kleinen Sara?"

Matt Armstrong war ihr Supervisor in San Fransisco gewesen. Sie waren befreundet. Er hatte ihre beste Freundin Rosie geheiratet und sie war Patin von der 2-jährigen Sara.

„Rosie und Sara geht es gut. Und dir Sara? Du hörst dich traurig an. Wieder mal Gil Grissom?"

„Ach Matt, seit dem Debbie Malin Fall, geht es mit allem bergab. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll?

„Aber ich! Komm zurück nach Frisco! Ich hätte, die Stelle als meine Stellvertreterin frei. Lydia bekommt ein Baby und will dann nicht mehr kommen."

„Matt! Und dann hast du an mich gedacht! Du bist so lieb!"

„Sara, du brauchst dich nicht sofort entscheiden. Lydia hat noch 3 Monate und will davon noch 2 arbeiten. Du hast also Zeit zum Überlegen. Spätestens in 1 Monat müsste ich Bescheid wissen!"

„Okay, ich überlege es mir. Sag Rosie einen schönen Gruß und knutsch klein Sara von mir!"

„Mach ich Sara. Ich fax dir dann mein Angebot. Allerdings brauche ich eine Bewertung deines Supervisors. Ich kann Gil auch anrufen, wenn du willst!"

„Nein Matt, das mache ich selber. Ich ruf dich dann an. Bye Matt."

Sara legte den Telefonhörer auf und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Stellvertreterin von Matt. Das hieß mehr Geld, mehr Freizeit und vor allem mehr Verantwortung. Gerade richtig für sie und vor allem in San Fransisco, weit weg von Gil Grissom. Sie war unglücklich hier. Vor 7 Jahre war sie übermutig hier angekommen. Sie wollte Gil nah sein. Deswegen war sie nach dem Holly Gribbs Fall hier geblieben. 7 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Sie hatte ihr Ziel nie erreicht, Gil für sich zu gewinnen. Sie glaubte auch nicht mehr daran.

Ich werde nach Frisco zurückgehen und Mr.Gil Grissom vergessen, dachte sie.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn nie vergessen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sara kam in das Labor. Die Anderen waren schon alle da.

„Hey Süße, " rief ihr Greg entgegen.

„Hey Greggo!" Sie mochte Greg, mit ihm konnte sie über alles möglich lachen.

„Honey! Du siehst wieder traurig aus, Sara! Was ist denn los?" Nick legte die Arme um ihre Schultern.

„Ach Nick, ich bin ziemlich fertig und auch sehr traurig!"

Seit sie in Las Vegas angekommen war, waren sie, Nick und Warrick befreundet. Nur mit Cathrine hatte sie am Anfang Probleme gehabt. Die waren ausgeräumt und sie mochten sich.

„Sara, warum hast du mich denn nicht angerufen? Ich bin für dich da, dass weißt du! Du hast mir so oft geholfen. Jetzt bin ich mal wieder dran."

„Danke Nick, aber das ist mein eigener Kampf! Aber es kommt bald zum k.o des Gegners! Ich erzähl es dir und Warrick am Montag, okay?"

Sie hatten den Montag zu ihrem Tag bestimmt. Meistens gingen sie was essen und hinterher, wie alle CSI´ler und Polizisten, in Harrys Bar. Dort konnte man prima quatschen. Anfangs waren sie wegen Nickis Vorliebe für Dana hingegangen und jetzt war der Montag nicht mehr wegzudenken.

„Gut. Obwohl das noch 3 Tage sind, aber wir werden es überleben, Sara-Hase!"

„AAAH, du sollst mich nicht so nennen, Nicki, the Pooh!"

Sie waren gerade am lachen, als Gil rein kam. Es versetzte ihm immer einen Hieb, wenn er das Trio, wie die 3 genannt wurden, so ungezwungen miteinander lachen sah. Wenn Sara ihn doch auch mal wieder so anlachen würde. Aber seit dem Debbie Malin Fall, hatte sie es nie wieder gemacht. Er vermisste das. Wenn er nur endlich den Mund aufbekommen würde. Aber er durfte nicht. Er war ihr Boss, 15 Jahre älter und er hatte Angst vor den Blicken und dem Getuschel von den Anderen. Er verscheuchte seine Gedanken.

„Warrick und Sara, ihr untersucht bitte den Kemp Fall noch mal. Nick und Cath ihr habt ein Tötungsdelikt. Der Ehemann des Opfers ist flüchtig. Ich muss heute zum Gericht!"

„Und ich Boss?" fragte Greg.

„Du musst heute hier bleiben, Mia ist krank. Es tut mir leid. Aber spätestens Montag ist Mia wieder da."sagte Grissom.

Sara sah ihn an und fragte:

„Darf ich denn zum Tatort?"

„Mit Warrick zusammen, bitte! Und dann muss das Auto untersucht werden!"

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er wieder ins Büro zurück. Hier fühlte er sich sicher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara und Warrick fuhren zum Tatort. Sara fing oben im Schlafzimmer an und Warrick in der Küche. Nach 4 Stunden trafen sie sich an der Treppe.

„Ich hab im Schlafzimmer noch einige Fasern gefunden."

„Also bei mir war nichts mehr. Dann machen wir uns mal auf ins Labor."

„Wie ich das im Moment liebe!"grinst Sara süß-sauer.

„Sara, Nick erzählte mir du willst uns am Montag was erzählen. Was bedrückt dich?"

„Ich erzähl es euch am Montag. Seid nicht so ungeduldig! Und nun zurück ins Sklavenhaus."lachte Sara und Warrick stimmte mit ein.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Gil vom Gericht wieder kam, lief er Conrad in die Arme.

„Gil, ich bin überrascht das die Bewertungen fertig sind! Zum Glück, denn Matt Armstrong hat aus San Fransisco angerufen. Er braucht eine Bewertung!"

„Matt Armstrong braucht eine meiner Bewertung? Warum und welche denn?"

„Er hat den Posten eines Stellvertreters frei und hat an Sidle gedacht. Mein Ok hat er bekommen, dann sind wir sie endlich los!"grinste Conrad.

„Er will Sara? Conrad, sie leistet erstklassige Arbeit. Wir brauchen sie hier!"sagte Gil.

Er war entsetzt. Sara wollte zurück nach San Fransisco.

„Nun ich brauche sie nicht. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung, Gil!"

Gil ging in sein Büro und rief Matt an.

„Armstrong!"

„Matt, hier ist Gil!"

„Hallo Gil! Hat Sara schon mit dir geredet?"

„Nein, aber Conrad hat mit mir geredet!"

„Sch….! Der Sesselpupser sagte doch er wird den Mund halten."

„Tja, dem würde ich nichts Vertrauliches erzählen. Aber warum wirbst du mir Sara ab? Hat sie schon zugesagt?"

„Nein! Sie hat 1 Monat um sich zu entscheiden."

„Na dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie wir sie hier behalten können!"

„Ich glaube, das weißt du auch ohne das ich es dir sage.Ich muss Schluss machen, hab ein Gerichtstermin. Bye Gil:"

„Bye, Matt!"

Als er aufgelegt hatte, überlegte er, was Matt gemeint haben könnte.Er wusste die Antwort. Sara klopfte an die Tür. Er winkte sie rein.

„Sara, was gibt's?"

„Grissom, ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Ok. Schieß los!" Gil wurde unruhig. Er wusste was sie ihm jetzt sagen wollte. Alles in ihm schrie, geh zu ihr, nimm sie in die Arme und küsse sie endlich. Er blieb aber sitzen.

„Grissom, Matt Armstrong hat mich angerufen. Er hat eine Stelle als seine Stellvertreterin frei und hat an mich gedacht!"

„Gil,Sara!

„Was?"

„Früher hast du mich mal Gil genannt." Sagte er unsicher.

„Du hast recht, früher!"Sagte Sara kühl.

„Das war bevor der Fall Debbie war. Bevor ich gehört habe; was du zu dem Verdächtigen, gesagt hast. Bevor du mich behandelt hast wie ein CSI Stufe1! Da habe ich dich Gil genannt!"

„Du hast es gehört und nie was gesagt?" fragte Gil.

„Ja. Ich stand hinter der Scheibe. Aber das ist jetzt alles egal! Ich gehe nach San Fransisco zu Matt und Rosie."sagte sie.

Gil wusste nichts zu sagen. Da rannte sie aus dem Büro. Er sah Sara traurig hinterher. Er hatte sie verloren.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Montag.Dienstschluss.

Endlich, dachte Sara. Sie hatte 2 bescheidene Tage gehabt. Warrick und Nick standen auf dem Parkplatz und warteten auf sie.

„Treffen wir uns gleich bei Harry´s?"fragte Nick.

„Hat Dana heute Dienst?"

„Ja. Ich hab sie seit 2 Tagen nur im vorbei gehen gesehen."

„Von mir aus. Was sagst du Sara?"

„Ja, ist okay! Ich fahr nur schnell nach Hause, duschen und was anderes anziehen. Boah, was für ne Hitze!"

„Gut dann treffen wir uns in 1 Stunde bei Harrys!"

Sie trennten sich um nach Hause zu fahren.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim Brass ging in Gil´s Büro.

„Hey Gil!"

„Jim!"

„Ist ne verfluchte Hitze oder? Lass uns zu Harrys!"

„Zu Harrys? Da war ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht!" Gil wusste, dass Trio traf sich montags da. Das war die Gelegenheit, Sara mal wieder zu sehen ohne, dass sie es merkte. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg.

„Gut Jim, treffen wir uns in 30 Minuten da:"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick und Nick saßen schon da und unterhielten sich mit Nicks Freundin Dana. Sara, die vor Harrys Bar stand, überlegte sich, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen ist die knallenge Hose und das Neckholder anzuziehen. Nun war es zu spät. Sie ging rein. Dana grinste als Sara auf sie zukam.

„Hallo Sara! Willst du mir die Jungs heute rebellisch machen?"

„Nein Dana, das war nicht meine Absicht. Aber erstmal Hallo an euch Jungs!" Sara schaute Nick und Warrick an. Dana grinste wieder.

„Jungs macht den Mund wieder zu! Ich muss weiter, viel Spaß euch Drei!" Sie küsste Nick und ging arbeiten. Sie brachte den drei ihr Bier und musste gleich weiter.

„Sara, mein Gott! Wenn ich Dana nicht lieben würde, wärst du nicht sicher vor mir!"

„Das stimmt. Ich bin alt, Sara. Mann ich hätte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen können!"sagte Warrick lachend.

„Ach Jungs, ich weiß ja bei euch bin ich sicher vor dem anbaggern. Ja wenn Greggo hier wäre, dass…."

„Hey Süße, du siehst ja scharf aus!"sagte Greg mit verstellter Stimme.

„Greg, was machst du hier?"

„Sara, das ist ein öffentliches Lokal. Aber keine Angst, ich wollt nur Hallo sagen. Ich bin mit der Neuen hier! Und Sara du siehst wirklich scharf aus!"

Sie lachten alle und Greg ging wieder:

„So Sara erzähl, was bedrückt dich!" Sara erzählte von Matts Anruf und dem Angebot. Sie war erleichtert als sie es los war.

„Sara, das ist ein sehr gutes Angebot. Aber du willst es doch nicht wirklich annehmen!"sagte Nick geschockt Auch Warrick war geschockt, doch etwas diplomatischer.

„Sara, ich hoffe nicht das du es annimmst. Aber es ist ein super Angebot und ich weiß, wie schwer du es im Moment hast. Überleg bitte gut, was du machst!"

Sara stand auf.

„Ich hol die nächste Runde."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gil und Jim saßen an dem Ecktisch. Von hier aus hatte man einen guten Blick übers ganze Lokal. So sah er auch, wie Sara rein kam. Ihm stockte der Atem. So sexy hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Er schaute die ganze Zeit auf sie. Jim bemerkte das und sagte diplomatisch.

„Gil, ich habe auch mal eine fast 20 Jahre jüngere Frau geliebt. Ich wollte es eigentlich auch nicht."

„Jim, ich …."

„Schon gut Gil! Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer, wussten Du das?"

Gil, der noch nie mit jemanden anderem über seine Gefühle zu Sara geredet hatte, überwand sich und sagte:

„Ich bin zu alt für sie, außerdem bin ich ihr Boss!"

„Das war ich damals auch."

„Und wie hast du das Problem gelöst?"

„Ich hab sie geheiratet!"grinst Jim.


End file.
